HUNHAN : HUJAN
by Park RinHyun-Uchiha
Summary: Menikmati ramyun ditengah hujan bersama orang yang disukai, itu sesuatu yang manis,bukan ? #HUNHAN #BOYSLOVE #DRAMA GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA.


**Hujan**

 **Park RinHyun**

 **Oh Sehun - Lu Han**

 **Drama** ** _receh XD_**

* * *

note : Buat mbak/mas _Guest_ tersayang kuharap kamu baca balasan review kamu di bawah ^^

* * *

 **HAPPY READING :D**

 **( Bgm : Taeyeon - Rain )**

Hari selasa. Kelas sebelas.

Lu Han menyimak pelajaran Bahasa Korea dengan tekun. Berstatus sebagai pendatang membuatnya bekerja keras memahami segala _tetek-bengek_ dari negara tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

Jung _saem ( J-hope )_ meninggalkan tugas mengarang bebas untuk mereka sebelum hilang dibalik pintu kayu. Meninggalkan riuh bahagia seisi kelas bak terbebas dari penjara.

Lu Han mengabaikan _euforia_ rekan sekelas. Menyatukan konsentrasi, mencoba menyusun kata yang nyatanya berujung buntu.

"Hey,Lu ... "

 _Ah .. itu Sehun. Gebetannya . Ssst ~_

"Ya. Kenapa? ", Lu Han berujar super malas. _Mood_ nya buruk sungguh.

" _Rileks_ , Lu. Lagipula ini tugas untuk minggu depan"

"Benar _Mr. Oh ._ Tapi inilah satu-satunya penentu peringkatku di semester ini",Lu Han menghela napas, lalu menghirupnya begitu dalam.

"Lu, kalau mencari _Oksigen_ jangan disini",celetuk Sehun.

 _"Kenapa memangnya Tuan Oh?", sebuah suara bertanya. Itu Johnny Seo (_ _ **cameo cieeeee XD)**_

"Disini terlalu banyak polusi ", jawab Sehun .

 _Sehun dengan segala kesopanannya._

 _Kelas penuh dengan umpatan,candaan bahkan tawa._

 **Dimana letak kelucuannya?**

"Kupikir kaulah sumber polusi utamanya, _Oh Sehun ._ Apalagi bagi _Lu Han",_ Kim Jongin salah satu sahabatnya sejak bayi melempar kalimat tanpa simpati.

 _Tawa semakin kencang. Suara meja yang dipukul sebagai pelampiasan meramaikan suasana._

"Mereka benar",Lu Han berucap kalem yang membuat Sehun semakin dongkol.

 _Sehun manyun._

 ** _Zrash ... zrash (_** _bayangin suara hujan :p )_

Lu Han refleks menoleh ke arah kanan. Tempat dimana jendela berderet terpasang.

Hujan pertama di musim panas tahun ini.

Bibir Lu Han otomatis mengukir senyum lebar. Dia suka hujan. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya masam. Sehun yang posisinya duduk dimeja Lu Han menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sehun- _ah,_ aku tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan hari ini"

Lu Han memperhatikan titik-titik yang turun diluar sana dengan wajah semakin tertekuk.

 _Hujan pertama selalu tidak terprediksi, entah berapa jam kemudian baru benar-benar berhenti. Dan menyadari jarak tempuh sepuluh menit dari sekolah ke flatnya membuat Lu Han cemberut. Dan ia harus menerobos hujan dengan jalan kaki. Dengan resiko terserang demam esok harinya Omong-omong daya tahan tubuhnya sedikit kurang baik di musim panas._

Lu Han menopang sebelah tangannya dengan siku. Sehun melakukan hal sama. Dengan objek yang berbeda untuk dipandangi tentunya.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Dan kelas baru kehilangan beberapa anggota yang pulang lebih dulu. Bibir mungil Lu Han bersiul ringan. Terdengar lirih ditengah derasnya hujan.

Ia melepas dasinya. Mengeluarkan ujung seragamnya. Lalu melangkah mendekati jendela.

 _Suara obrolan menjadi pengisi suara selain suara hujan._

Tangannya membuka jendela dan menyangganya dengan besi yang tersedia. Hidungnya rakus membaui udara yang mengandung polusi bercampur bau rumput yang baru dipotong juga _Petrichor_ yang tercium seperti aroma aspal jalanan yang berduet dengan tanah.

"Ambil.. "

Lu Han mengelus dada. Terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang entah kapan beranjak dari kelas. Tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Tangannya membawa 2 _cup_ dengan uap panas mengepul berlabel _ramyun instan._ Lu Han buru-buru mengambil bagiannya tanpa diminta dua kali.

Menarik bangku entah siapa. Duduk manis menyantap _ramyun._

Disusul oleh Sehun yang menyeruput kuah _ramyun_ dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Menikmati hidup yang tak seindah drama Korea.

Terjebak hujan , dan menikmati makanan sesederhana _ramyun_ dengan orang yang disukai tak begitu buruk,bukan?

 ** _kkeut._**

 ** _Siak,26 april 2017_**

* * *

 **note :**

 **Happy birthday my lopelopelope eks old friend (?) hope you all the best... love u J 3  
**

 **And then tomorrow... 27 April - jreng jreng mabirthday, otw 21 tahun. Semoga diusia ke-21 makin dewasa, makin pinter masak (eeeh?), sifat ngambekannya ilang xixixi Amin.  
**

* * *

Thanks buat seseorang berlabel Guest .

Fyi apakah aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku hanya menyukai HUNHAN?

Aku multi shipper say. Aku menyukai banyak kopel. CHECK MY BIO PLEASE.

Aku bukan yang seseorang yang konsisten menulis dengan satu pairing saja.

Semua tulisanku berdasarkan moodku hari itu dominant ke pair mana.

Aku tidak merasa populer saat ini. Jadi kalau anda mengatakan aku MENULIS FF HUNHAN UNTUK MENAIKKAN PAMOR FF KU ? TOLONG PIKIR ULANG.

SO, KALAU TULISANKU MENGGANGU REAL HUNHAN SHIPPER SEPERTI ANDA, BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA ANDA TIDAK PERLU MEMBACA TULISANKU? THANKS UDAH REVIEW :D

Terima kasih untuk review di 2 FF sebelumnya. Saranghaeeee gays-


End file.
